Lettuce Will be Loved
by Kasumi Suwa
Summary: A songfic for our favorite purple-haired alien and green-haired Mew.  Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5  one of my favorite songs.  Enjoy!


**Hope you like it!  
Please Review!  
****I apologize if they get a little out of character.**

Lettuce Will Be Loved

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Lettuce was beautiful, but she was picked on and treated so badly, she convinced herself otherwise. She wears very modest clothing that never shows much of her perfect figure.  
Her younger brother was always there for her and always had a special place in her heart, but he also knew that she was in love with someone.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Pai flew all the way from his ship across Tokyo. He needed to get away for the other two aliens, so he just started flying.  
Somehow he ended up on the front steps of _her_ house.  
He sighed. After the defeat of Deep Blue and the revival of his planet, he became friends with the Mews, even Ryou and Keiichiro.  
But he wanted to be more than friends with Lettuce.  
It wasn't enough.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Lettuce ran from her house and burst into tears. She ran to the park and dropped down underneath a tree. Not that it provided much shelter from the pouring rain. Pai saw and followed her.  
"Retasu…" he whispered. He walked over slowly and she looked up. Tears mixed with the rain dripping down her face. He knelt next to her and pulled her close, comforting her and shielding her from the cold rain.  
After a while he teleported her home and stayed with her until her brother got home on her request.  
He would make sure she knew someone cared about her one way or another.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

He knocked on her front door, but received no answer. Next he flew up to her window and tapped lightly on it.  
The green curtains fluttered and then were pushed aside, revealing Lettuce. Silently, she opened the window and moved back to let him in.  
They were going to go to Ryou's ball. Lettuce had no way of getting there so he had offered to fly her there.  
She fidgeted in her long blue dress. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I just don't feel right wearing something this fancy."  
"Why not?"  
"It's like something Mint or Zakuro would wear. They're both gorgeous."  
Pai always felt a bit insecure, but completely ignored it. It didn't matter. She needed to know.  
"Lettuce…You don't see yourself clearly, do you? You are beautiful! You may not think so, but you are." Pai almost flinched at how…un-Pai-like he sounded. Great, I'm going soft, he thought.  
Lettuce blushed and tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear it.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

They both knew that everything wasn't always happy and cheerful. That had learned that long ago.  
But there is also always a way to make things better, like at the end of their fight. A compromise.  
Lettuce blushed and stammered a bit when Pai offered that she could go see him for help or company whenever she needed or wanted. They both felt a little awkward, but Lettuce agreed and then started talking to ease the tension.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Pai knew he would now do anything for the green-haired girl.  
He would cheer her up when she was down, stand up for her when she wouldn't herself, care for her when she was sick, and give her company when she was lonely.  
He would even die for her. Hell, he already had once before.  
He loved her.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He knew all of her hiding and getaway places.  
She went to the library, the ocean, or a small clearing in the woods near a river.  
He always knew where to find her.  
He also knew everything about her, and what she would do before she did it.  
He memorized the way she talked, walked, brushed and braided her hair, blushed when embarrassed or flustered, and the way she would react to certain things.  
No matter how many times he had tried to say goodbye when they were enemies, he couldn't help but rush in to save her.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Every time he saw her, he complimented her and told her how beautiful she was.  
She finally started to see it for herself after a little time.  
He helped her like herself again.  
Though, she was still as modest and selfless as before, she had a bit more self-esteem now.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

They were supposed to meet in the park, but it started pouring. Lettuce ran through the rain, hoping he would still show up.  
She made it there and looked around. She felt her heart sink when she didn't see him.  
She was about to turn around and go home when she saw him.  
He was standing underneath the same tree he had found and comforted her under a few months ago.  
His hair was blown around by the howling wind and he was drenched, but he had still waited for her. "  
When he saw her, he teleported in front of her and embraced her. "Midorikawa Retasu," he pronounced her real full name. "Aishiteru..." he whispered in her ear.  
She let a few tears fall. "I love you too…"  
He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Pai had to leave to go help out on his planet again. The new Cyniclon leader wished to speak with them about what had happened with the Mews and Deep Blue. They knew it could be months before they saw each other again.  
Lettuce tried, but just couldn't say goodbye.  
"You don't have to," Pai said, managing a rare smile. "I won't be gone forever. Instead, say see you soon."

Lettuce was walking home from the café and stopped by the ocean for some quiet time. She decided she wasn't ready to go back home just yet.  
A purple-haired teen with large ears stood there in front of her; his violet eyes staring into hers. She immediately recognized him.  
"Pai!"  
She ran and threw herself onto him. They stood locked in an embrace.  
"You were gone for months…I wondered if you were coming back…" she whispered into his shoulder.  
"Of course I'd come back. I didn't say goodbye."  
He down and they shared a passionate kiss.  
When they broke apart, he whispered," As long as I never say goodbye, I'll always come back. And I will never say it."


End file.
